Natsuki vs the Joker
by Windrises
Summary: Natsuki, from Mai-Hime, tries to a foil a bank robbery that's being by the Joker, Batman's arch-enemy.


Notes: Mai-Hime is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane.

Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino were finishing up one of their dates. They held hands, while Natsuki walked Shizuru home. Despite the two of them dating for several months, Natsuki still acted shy around Shizuru. After they arrived at Shizuru's house, Natsuki shyly said, "I hope that you had a nice time."

Shizuru smiled and replied, "Of course I did. My dates with you are the best times of my life."

Natsuki tried to hide her nervousness, while saying, "I'm glad to hear that."

Shizuru knew Natsuki well enough to tell something was up. She gently asked, "What's going on?"

Natsuki kept her head down, while saying, "I don't know. I guess I feel unworthy of dating you. You're always so sweet and pure of heart and I'm usually a darker, grumpier type of person."

Shizuru replied, "Natsuki, that's what makes us so perfect for each other. You bring reality into my life and I bring sunshine in yours. We have a wonderful relationship, don't you think?"

Natsuki avoided eye contact, while saying, "I guess so. Crime hasn't been that bad recently, so we might have more time to spend together."

Shizuru replied, "I'm sure the lack of crime is because of your amazing crime fighting skills."

Natsuki responded, "That's a sweet thought, but I'm hardly a special hero."

Shizuru pulled Natsuki closer and gave her a kiss. She said, "You are the most special person in my life."

Natsuki said, "You're my most special person too."

Shizuru said, "I love you."

Natsuki lightly smiled and replied, "I love you too."

Meanwhile, Batman was driving after the Joker. At this point, both the dark knight and the clown price of crime had left Gotham. Joker was going faster than any driver ever should. Batman tried to catch up to him, but Joker's driving was too fast.

A few hours later, the Joker arrived in Natsuki's city. He had never been to the city before. However, the Joker said, "I'm too eccentric to even fit in Gotham. I'm an awkward, weird force of nature everywhere I go and I couldn't ask for anything better." He did a villainous and crazy sounding laugh.

The next morning, Natsuki got out of bed and started heading to the kitchen. She still had nervous feelings, about her relationship with Shizuru. She was the type of person that liked to keep secrets, but she was also the type of person who wasn't very subtle. She started eating breakfast, with a concerned look on her face.

Natsuki's dad said, "I think I know what you're worrying about."

Natsuki's dad was a bad guesser, but Natsuki was nice enough to hear him out. She asked, "What do you think I'm worried about?"

Natsuki's dad answered, "You're probably worried, because I bought the more expensive kind of cereal. I don't want you to worry, because it was on sale, so I didn't waste any money."

Natsuki's mom said, "I think that Natsuki is concerned about something else."

Natsuki's dad replied, "I doubt her fear is as important as wasting money on cereal. In fact, that's a good way to cheer you up. Whatever you're worrying about is a small time problem, compared to wasting money on cereal."

Natsuki shyly said, "I guess I'm worried about me and Shizuru. We used to be friends, then best, and now we're in love. Things keep changing and I'm afraid of what the future will be like."

Natsuki's dad replied, "That's hardly something to be concerned about. I think reading my grocery receipt will help." Natsuki rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, the Joker drove around the city. He parked his car and walked up to Yuuichi Tate. The Joker tapped his head and said, "Hi dude."

Yuuichi asked, "Who are you?"

The Joker answered, "I'm the Joker, the clown prince of crime."

Yuuichi shook hands with the Joker, while saying, "I'm Yuuichi, the king of Natsuki's friendship zone."

The Joker replied, "Wowsers, I don't understand Japanese names. Also, you sound like a total dork."

Yuuichi defensively responded, "I'm a pretty cool dude. I often get rejected by anime girls and my boss gives me a lot of pay cuts, but I'm charming and hip."

The Joker patted Yuuuichi's back and said, "If you were a superhero, your power would be pathetic lies."

Yuuichi stood around, with his hands on his hips, and replied, "I'm Super Liar."

The Joker was surprised by how immature and weird Yuuichi was. He said, "You amuse me, but I have essential things to take care of. Where's the bank?"

Yuuichi replied, "There's several banks."

The Joker grabbed Yuuichi and responded, "I'm not the type of criminal who often robs banks. However, I'm in need of quick cash. I want to travel the world. It's a fun hobby and a way to escape Batman, so which bank has the most money?"

Yuuichi replied, "The one, five blocks from here, has the most cash."

The Joker responded, "Thanks for the tip, you pathetic punk." He got into his car and started heading towards the bank.

Yuuichi put his finger on his chin and asked, "Did I help a villain? If so, I'm super dumb."

A few minutes later, Natsuki was at home and was about to leave the house, but her cellphone rang. She picked it up and saw that Shizuru was calling her. She said, "Hi Shizuru."

Shizuru replied, "Hi sweetheart. How are you?"

Natsuki shyly said, "I'm pretty good."

Shizuru replied, "I was hoping that we could hangout today. I know that we had a date last night, but everyday I see you is a gift my heart is thankful for."

Natsuki blushed and responded, "I'm glad to hear that. I think I have a free day. I'll pay you a visit, if you want me to."

Shizuru replied, "Everyday, I want a visit from you." Natsuki lightly smiled.

A half hour later, Natsuki was about to drive to Shizuru's house, but she saw a lot of chaos going on. She parked her car and saw Yuuichi. She walked up to him and asked, "Do you know what's going on?"

Yuuichi explained, "The Joker, Batman's arch-enemy, came to the city and was looking for a bank to rob, so I told him which one had the most money."

Natsuki asked, "Why would you tell him such a thing?"

Yuuichi shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I'm not sure. I often do things, without thinking."

Natsuki ran into the bank. She looked around and saw that the bank employees and customers were hit by knockout gas. However, they had a goofy smile on their faces, during their rest.

Natsuki ran to the bank vault and saw the Joker packing up the cash. She found the bottle of knockout gas and poured it into a garbage can, so the Joker couldn't use it on her. She walked into the bank vault and said, "Hi Joker."

The Joker turned around. He didn't know about Natsuki's heroic reputation, so he didn't know why she was there. She asked, "Are you another punk?"

Natsuki folded her arms and said, "I'm the one who's going to stop your bank robbery."

The Joker replied, "You sound like the punk princess of over ambitiousness." He did an evil laugh.

Natsuki said, "You need to stop trying to steal the money. You can surrender to the police and put a short, sweet ending to this. However, if you don't surrender, you'll have to fight me."

The Joker replied, "Give me a break. I'm the greatest villain of all time. I've been Batman's biggest threat and even managed to escape his clutches. You have no chance of defeating the clown prince of crime."

Natsuki said, "I'm going to fight you." She ran up to the Joker and punched and kicked him. Joker was surprised by how powerful she was.

The Joker replied, "I intend on giving this fight a dark ending." He did an evil laugh and knocked Natsuki to the ground.

Natsuki got up and punched Joker across the bank vault. She said, "You shouldn't count your jokes, until the crowd hears them. Your jokes bombed, but your prison sentence is going to rise."

The Joker replied, "I don't think so." Joker threw some cards at Natsuki, but she broke the cards apart and punched him to the ground. Joker got up and kicked Natsuki into a wall. He also grabbed some money bags and threw them at her. He looked at her and saw that she would need a few seconds to recover. He tried to take advantage of that, by grabbing a few bags of money and running away.

Natsuki saw what happened, so she got up and said, "I'm not going to let that goofy clown win." She ran after him. Although Joker ran fast, Natsuki was a better runner than him. She punched and kicked him. The Joker tried to fight back, but he was too distracted, because he was trying to keep the bags of money safe. Natsuki gave Joker a big punch. Joker crashed into his car and dropped the bags of money. He did a long laugh, before passing out.

After the bank robbing antics were done, Natsuki drove to Shizuru's house. Shizuru opened the door. Natsuki arrived later than she was expecting, but she was nice enough to not comment on that. She said, "Hi honey. What's going on?"

Natsuki replied, "I had to stop a bank robbery, before coming here. The Joker, a Batman villain, came to the city and tried to do his usual antics. Thankfully, I was able to stop him."

Shizuru nudged Natsuki and responded, "If you were able to accomplish that, you might be a better hero than Batman."

Natsuki said, "As sweet as you are, I don't think such exaggerations are a good idea."

Shizuru held hands with Natsuki, while saying, "Well, you're my favorite hero. You're the one who's done the most heroic and helpful things, for me."

Natsuki blushed and replied, "You've been the same for me. I often worry about not being good enough for you. However, if we are each other's hero, I think we're destined to be together, forever."

Shizuru gave Natsuki a big hug, while saying, "I couldn't think of a better life plan." Thanks to Shizuru, Natsuki felt like the anime princess of pure happiness.


End file.
